The Tides Turn
by J.B Goomba Soldier44
Summary: The Chief Goddess decides to cast her own spell on humanity to change the world. She chooses one last hero to finally save the world, except things don't go to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ever since Lescatie fell, the Order of the Chief God faught valiantly to take back their beloved city. No matter how and when they strike, the forces of mankind simply crumble in the face of monsters, their ideals used against them as they were transformed. Lescatie was humanity's last chance at stopping the monster threat, but was lost due to horrid corruption and incompetence.

However, that was the Church of the past. Learning from their mistakes, the Order begun to fight against a new corruption. Inquisitors shifted their focus to their own kind, inspecting noble families across the remaining territories, removing rulers who were deemed inappropriate. The Order learned that monsters were attracted to such places like insects, as if they were the heroes of this miserable tale. Hah! The Order promotes fairness and equality to all, while all those monsters seem to do is fuck the brains out of whomever is in their sights.

While this approach greatly curbed corruption, the monsters were still a very serious problem. More and more land was lost by the day, and the only way to deal with it was to raze Demon Realms to the ground. If the monsters living inside don't rape them first. It was obvious that an extinction was imminent, causing panic across the Order states. People could be see picketing messages of the impending doom, thoroughly informed of the situation by scouts. The monsters would brush this off as silly propaganda, but the Church learned that lying to their own men was asking for trouble.l a long time ago

Meanwhile, people were praying desperately for change, an advantage, or anything really, to put themselves on top of the crisis. Humanity was made before all other forms of life, according to the scriptures, but now the monsters are trying to upsurp humanity, God's chosen. Of course, the zealots were furious at this predicament, furious that they can't fight back.

No one was more upset than the Chief God herself. She fought she could take on the most powerful man and monster on the planet. Stupid. That was the only thing she could think about, nursing herself on the throne of Heaven. Stupidity was costing her the world the original Chief God lended into her hands, and those blasted whores were taking full advantage.

It was time the reveal her secret weapon to the monsters. Show them that humanity was not their livestock, but their overlords. The goddess had held back this weapon from humanity for centuries, as it was so powerful that it could singlehandedly rip apart the creations she loved dearly. What was this weapon, you ask?

Simple knowledge. When the Chief God handed over his duties to the young deity, he gave her strict orders to limit humanity, held them down. This was to prevent them from discovering things, advancing forth. The God told her that he came from a world that was far ahead of the one she knew, but had fighting several times worse than the world of monsters. Not once, but twice did the world fall into two wars spanning almost the entire planet! The amount of men, not monsters, slain was several times the population of the goddess's! And fighting, mostly in an area described as the "middle east", still raged on. The weapons described were horrendous; firearms that can fire thousands of bullets in a second, tanks that had the firepower of a Dragon, men blowing themselves up with vests, gases that suffocated you on land, helicopters that can rain hell on whomever they desire...

The young goddess was immediately convinced. When she first went into power, she casted her own grand spell, subtly limiting the human mind. This would keep them in simpler times, preventing them from blowing each other up. Despite what those monsters spew out, the Chief Goddess really did care for her humans, doing whatever she could to assist them.

But now? It wasn't enough. Her servants were just as vulnerable to corruption, and even her fellow gods got turned. The Fallen God was the worse, though. She was another candidate for the next Chief God, but when the original told her his failure, she simply vanished. Next thing the Pantheon knew, she created her "paradise", were many of the Chief Goddess's former angels reside.

The Chief Goddess got up from her throne, with a determined look in her eyes.

"Master! You aren't ready yet!" One of the nearby angels said.

"I am ready." She responded flatly. "It's time to change the world. I'll show the Demon Lord the true power of humanity!"  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Obviously, Lescatie was not the only major city under control of the Order. There were a few others, far too deep in Order territory for any reasonable monster. One of these places was the fairly average town named Springdale. It was usually overshadowed by the Capital, which was only a few miles away.

Springdale was notable for being one of the first to promote change in how the Order territories work. It was within its very walls when Order agents begun to hunt against their own men, turned foul by nothing more than greed and selfishness. Even though it was far from the frontlines, those monsters had plenty of spies. Taxes became lower, Order agents started to work on community projects, and a safe, less bias version of the infamous Encyclopedia as printed, among other things.

Reactions across the Order territories were varied. Some begun to adopt its policies, while others simply ignored the place. Thankfully, the former was much more common, causing the general population to begin to respect the Order. Recruitment levels were at an all time high, and you'd be hard pressed to find someone who hated the organization. From the monsters' point of view, attacking the Order became more difficult. Common strategies used to turn high ranked members of society started to fail, and the humans seemed more prepared than usual to deal with a suprise succubus. Sadly, things were still going bad for humanity.

However, the little town managed to change everything for the human race, with some help from the Chief God.

"And why are you just starting with that small town?" The angel questioned. "Wouldn't it be better to remove all of humanity's limitations at once?"

"I just need to start with one place at first to see what happens. The Overlord would easily catch on if I changed all of humanity at once." She responded "Becides, Springdale barely gets any attention nowadays. It's the perfect place to nudge my creations in the right direction!"

"I see, my lord! But how will you do so?"

"I'll give a select few some very, very special dreams tonight. Hear me, Lilith, you will suffer the reckoning you and your monsters deserve!" The Chief God laughed.

It was one strange night for the king of Springdale, King Montgomery. He was a stocky man with a small brown beard, who had a strong sense of morality. There was no Queen of Springdale, for it was the result of a horrible incident long ago. While the King ruled with his people first, his wife was quite frankly, the opposite. She loved laid brutal taxes to fuel her luxurious lifestyle, and would assassinate anyone who had a hint of mutiny in them. Montgomery couldn't do a thing because the Queen 's word had more power than his, since she was one of the few individuals nowadays to be pleased by the Goddess herself.

Then, disaster struck. When the King walked into his bedroom one night, a kunoichi was assaulting the Queen. What was more disturbing to the King was why a monster would come in all the way from the frontlines to his relatively quiet town. The demon seemly read his mind, and gleefully stated that monsters were better than humans in every single way. Monsters apparently were selfless beings who just wanted to shower humanity with there love. For the average man, corruption would not be far after such words. But with the King, he didn't see someone who needed change. Montgomery saw a woman who was being unwillingly distorted beyond his imagination. The Queen did need to be thrown out in his opinion, but was monsteriation really the way to go?

Then, she begun to rasp horrible, awful things out of her mouth. She demanded her husband to end her life at once, which caused to kunoichi to hesitate. Montgomery had to think fast. Should he mercy kill his own wife, even though she was honestly a sweet person outside the public? Or should he call the guards to do the job for him?

It's still unknown to this day what choice the King made. What the citizens of Springdale do know, is that the next day, the King started to create new policies that swept across the Order territories. When questioned, he simply said that the Queen passed away, since she was starting to grey out afterall.

Tonight was turning out to be quite strange for Montgomery. Before he went to bed, he felt an amazing surge of power through his body. It was just like his wife described when she was blessed by the Chief God. However, a surge of curiosity swept through his mind. He felt a strong desire to understand the world around him, to know how everything from the trees to the wildlife operated on the deepest level. King Montgomery simply brushed this off as another on of the perks of being chosen. He didn't question why he was blessed without a priest's help, but all kings were chosen by the Chief God, right? She didn't need to ask, and he didn't need to question. Becides, it was a rather exhausting day, having to deal with the remaining supporters of the previous ruler.

The dreams Montgomery had intrigued his mind. He could here a heavenly voice giving him special commands: "_The salvation of humanity lies deep underground. Use it to create the ultimate weapon to slay the Demon Lord. You will also need to reinvent the gun with a new version of gunpowder. If you heed what I say, you will stand victorious on Lilith's corspe_."

When the King woke up the next day, he suddenly had the knowledge of things he never heard of. Montgomery somehow knew how to find what the Chief God was looking for, and what he needed for that gunpowder.

"Hmm... I guess I am real special in the eyes God!" He grumbled happily as he put on his robes. "I knew my new strategies would be rewarded someday!"

He walked out to his throne room after his mourning routine, with another suprise waiting for him. Some of his servants were scrambling around, singing cheerful songs of praise towards the roof.

"In a good mood today, my servants?" He asked politely.

"No, not just that, our lord!" A maid responded "We've all been blessed with extraordinary knowledge from the heavens! She told us how to make an amazing, energizing beverage!"

It seemed that Montgomery wasn't the only one blessed that night. She must've spread her knowledge across all his citizens as to not overload their minds. He just had to see what happened to the rest of citizens.

"Great! Do you have some for me?" Montgomery asked again.

"Sorry, our king. The farms are still in the process of growing the beans required." One of the servants replied.

Beans? Were these some sort of magic beans? He would find out later.

As he approached the gates to the outside world, two stationed guards awaited him.

"King Montgomery, have you heard? Everyone was blessed by the Chief God overnight!" One of the soldiers said.

The King started to get a little worried. "Everyone? I hope this doesn't cause any unrest."

"Quite the opposite, my king! New technologies are being worked on as we speak, and from what I've heard, everyone feels alot stronger now. Almost as if someone removed a cap to our potential..."

The King had to admit, he did feel quite a bit stronger now. He was more interested in what his men were working on, however.

"It seems like my loyal citizens have already gotten to work earlier than usual." He said with a jovial laugh.

"You're right. Everyone in the town is busy putting their gifts to good use. I'm personally excited for those new weapons the gunsmiths are working on. They say that the firearms can fire multiple times without reloading, and shoot significantly faster!"

"New transportation vehicles are also underway, my king." The other guard chimed in. "I heard that some can even fly into the sky!"

"Wonderful. Just wonderful." Montgomery had a big grin on his face. "Enough chat, my men. I want to see my town for myself!"

The guards saluted, then opened up the gates. The King was showered with the sun's early rays as he looked at the activities below him. He could already see the foundations of buildings the world has never seen before. Masons were creating a new type of mixture in drums, powering it down to form the roads of tomorrow. Alongside horses were a few horse-less wagons, powered by pure mana. Inside some buildings, glass bulbs produced light without any sort of magic. Everything felt fresh and crisp in Springfale that day, and this was just what Montgomery could see from the top of his staircase.

"Like my work?" A familar voice rang in his head.

The king 's eyes went wide. The Chief God was speaking to him, in broad daylight! Nowadays, not even the most devout priests could claim such a thinh.

"W-Well, it's amazing." He sputtered. "The perfect reward for my struggles to create the perfect town! B-But, how did things kick off so quickly?"

"You could say it was simply some divine intervention. Now, I have a special plan for you, my hero. I want you to strike the earth with a mighty drill to find oil. Once it is found, you will be able to create war machines of incredible power!"

More troubles begun to fill the king 's mind. Springdale had been rather peaceful lately, not involved in much of the war. It was almost as if the Chief God wanted him to throw out all his hard work in crafting Springdale to fight in a conflict he didn't want to deal with. But, his town was chosen by the God yo save humanity. To turn around the war. He could already see massive improvements in Springdale, and the populace seemed pretty content with all the new additions...

After a long silence, King Montgomery made his choice.

"I will get my best engineers to unearth that oil of yours. But, Springdale will remain out of the war and simply produce the tools necessary."

"Smart decision. I can tell you already have the brains of a hero!" She complimented.

Montgomery had one more question. "Wait, how did you bless everyone at once? I heard it's very taxing on your remaining strength!"

He got no answer. It was probably a sore subject for Her. Becides, Monetgomery just realized that a whole crowd of citizens had gathered near his castle during the conversation, whispering about the king who was talking to himself.

"Sorry about that!" He casually responded. Most other human kings would not take kindly to such actions, but Montgomery knew better. He had the authority to cause much suffering for his citizens, but that seemed to attract the monsters. Afterall, there was no monster attacks ever since he took the throne from the queen.

"Now, bring me my engineers!" He demanded. "I have a very special project in mind..."

* * *

In the quiet forests between Springdale and the Capital, an exotic monster from the east was strolling thtough. She wore purple ninja garb that gripped her form tightly, and had thin, pointed ears. Looking up at the sky, she found a plume of smoke rising in the air.

"Mistress, I've found smoke near Sprindale Most likely a fire." She said through telepathy magic.

"Nothing to worry about, Shizuka. We can send in elementals to deal with the flames. Its best to return back to base immediately to report on the Capital's defenses."

The ninja heard something off into the distance. It sounded like a gun being fired thousands of times in a row. This was definitely not a market's work.

"I'll be back, something fishy is going on." She replied, speeding off into the distance.

She came across a rectangular, stone building. A large pillar of brick was spewing black smog into the sky.

"What do you see?" The monster on the other side asked.

"It was not a fire, Mistress. Springdale has constructed a building that is spewing out smoke into the sky. I assume its some sort of machine designed to pollute the weather."

"Why would they do such a thing to their own environment?"

The monster didn't get a reply. Out in a fenced off area, a man was firing a gun with a rotating barrel, aimed at a crude picture of a demon. The weapon let out a terrible roar, spewing out spent bullets from the side. Once the gun ran out of ammo, the target was completely shredded.

"OKAY, WHAT WAS THAT!" The monster on the other side begun to panic. She heard the racket from the other side, and it sounded like nothing good. She had personally investigate that building to see what was going on.

Shizuka never responded again, moving in on her target.


End file.
